Ultraman Joneus
, also known as Ultraman Joe, Ultraman Jonias, and Ultraman J, is the main Ultra featured in The☆Ultraman anime series. Unlike the majority of other Showa Ultras, he hails from Planet U40. His human host is named Choichiro Hikari. History The☆Ultraman A being from the Planet U40, Joneus was the strongest of the Great Eight, eight of the strongest warriors of the planet. During the war with the Hellar Fleet, the former Ultras targeted the Earth hoping to divide the Ultra forces. Ultraman Joneus was sent to protect the Earth from danger. On the way he merged with the human named Choichiro Hikari. Since then Joneus only appeared in Ultra form when Hikari wielded his Beam Flasher. During the conflict against the Hellar Fleet, Joneus, and therefore Hikari, fell in battle. Hikari was taken back to U40 by another Giant Ultra where the pair were revived and Hikari met his younger sister Amia. Eventually the pair met up with the Scientific Guard and the group assisted the Ultras in battling the Hellar Fleet. Eventually Hellar was defeated and Hikari and Joneus returned to Earth to continue protecting it, being assisted occasionally by Amia. Ultraman Joneus was successful in protecting Earth from various monsters and aliens. After many long battles Joneus eventually separated from his host allowing Hikari to meet him in human form before he returned home. Ultraman: Great Monster Decisive Battle For the first time Ultraman Joneus appeared live in the 1979 film. In the film however Ultraman Joneus is referred to as Ultraman Joe. Like most of the other Ultras featured in the movie, he was only given a short bio featuring his ray the Planium Ray. However unlike the other Ultras, his fight scene is new live footage as he fought Bedoran in a mossy forest. Ultraman Joe and Bedoran were at a close match until Joe used Planium Ray B to eliminate the deadly beast. He is later shown as stock footage for most Ultra Brothers movies. Profile Statistics *'Height': 70 m ~ 120m *'Weight': 50,000 t *'Flight Speed': Mach 8 *'Jump Height:' 100 m *'Time Limit': 4 minutes *'Running Speed': N/A Body Features *'Astro Spot': The star shaped stone on his forehead, it is present on every Ultra from U40. It is the transformed Beam Flasher that they all use. *'Star Symbol': Joneus' equivalent of a Color Timer, granted to warriors of U40. It goes from blue to yellow and the red. When red Joneus has as little as 30 thirty seconds left. *'Arms': Can produce up to one million horsepower which can be converted into physical strength. *'Ultra Armor': Like any Ultra, Joneus is immune to conventional weaponry and resistant to fire and laser blasts. It is unknown if he weak against colder temperatures, given that he is shown to break himself free from being frozen in ice. Transformation Joneus in his human host, Choichiro Hikari transforms into Ultra form using the same transformation device as the other Ultra of Planet U40. Choichiro removes the Beam Flasher from his belt, and then holds it to the sky where it seems to absorb energy, possibly from the sun. He then places the flasher on his forehead and transforms into Joneus. After the transformation is complete, Joneus grows in size. JoneusHenshin.gif|Choichiro using the Beam Flasher JoneusHenshin2.gif|Joneus' second rise sequence Techniques Ray Techniques * : The finisher beam attack, in one form he shoots an energy beam, in the other form he throws an energy ball. *'Locking Spark': A powerful version of the Planium Ray. *'Astro Beam': A beam from his Astro Spot. *'Star Beam': A star-shaped beam from his Astro Spot that can emit electricity. *'Boomerang Guillotine': A crescent-shaped beam slashing beam. *'Ultra Laser Shot': Energy bullets. *'Ultra Spinning Flash': His body starts to spin and fires continuous energy bullets. PlaniumRay.gif|Planium Ray (Energy beam) PlaniumBolt.gif|Planium Ray (Energy bolt) PlaniumBoltLive.gif|Planium Ray (Live action) Star_Beam_Use.jpg|The Astro Beam being fired Star_Beam.jpg|Effects of the Astro Beam Astro_Beam.jpg|Star Beam BoomerangGuillotine.gif|Boomerang Guillotine Physical Techniques *'Ultra Body Screw': A drill attack that is done while flying. *'Ultra Punch': A basic technique, power is focused into the fist. There are numerous variations for different situations, such a flying punch at mach 8 and the basic straight punch. *'Ultra Elbow Smash': A skill to use an elbow blow in close quarter combat. Often used to escape from hold. There is also a double elbow variation of this technique used on Hellcat. *'Ultra Kick': Similar to the Ultra Punch except the entire leg is toughened, there are variations such as the dive kick and flying kick. *'Knee Drop': After jumping 100 meters in the air, Joneus dives towards the enemy to deliver a knee strike. *'Knee Strike': A running technique where Joneus knees his opponent. *'Ultra Swing': An opponent is thrown by a mighty force. Joneus can lift and throw opponents twice his weight. *'Ultra Rotation Throw': Similar to the Ultra Swing, Joneus grabs both arms and spins around using the momentum to throw his opponent. *'Ultra Rotation Throw Foot': This version has Ultraman holding the opponent's legs and neck before spinning. *'Monkey Flip': When on his back Joneus can flip his enemy backwards with his feet by raising his abdomen. *'Ultra Dropped Rock': A skill to punch the ground with all of one's might causing the opponent nearby to be sent airborne. *'Dropped Brains Reverse': Grabs the enemy in the air and dives towards the ground causing them to land head first. *'Air Dropped Reverse': Jump into the air while holding the enemy and plunge them into the ground. *'Ultra Neck Tighten': A skill to make use of the one million horsepower and clinch the opponent's neck. *'Headlock': Self-explanatory. *'Ultra Attack': Runs toward the enemy at full speed and tackle them. *'Air Attack': Tackles the opponent at full speed while flying (Mach 8). Ultra_Body_Screw.jpg|Ultra Body Screw Ultra_Kick.jpg|Ultra Kick Ultra_Swing.jpg|Ultra Swing Ultra_Neck_Tighten.jpg|Ultra Neck Tighten Other Techniques *'Little Ray': Shrinks monsters. *'Ultra Stopper': Makes monsters stop moving for a while inside a barrier. *'Ultra Eyes': A clairvoyant ability. *'Ultra Medical Power': A ring-shaped beam. *'Super Magma': A powerful beam of planium energy and the Super Magma Energy Capsule. *'Ultra Barrier Case': Seals a monster in a energy barrier. *'Ultra Gas Barrier': Seals a monster in a barrier of gas. *'Defense': A energy barrier. *'Ultra Barrier': Another energy barrier. *'Space Mirror Barrier': Another barrier made of energy. *'Ultra Thaw': Ultraman Joneus heats up his body. *'Teleportation': Vanishes and appears in another place. *'Energy Infusion': Transfers his life energy. Little_Ray.jpg|Effects of the Little Ray Barrier_Case.jpg|Ultra Barrier Case Ultra_Gas_Barrier.jpg|Ultra Gas Barrier Merchandise Ultra Hero Series *Ultraman Joneus (Ultra Hero Series) Ultra-Act *Ultraman Joneus (Live Action colors, 2014) *Ultraman Joneus (Animation colors, 2014) **Release Date: 26 October, 2014 **Accessories: 3 pairs of hands, 2 effect parts A Tamashii webshop Exclusive, Ultra-Act Ultraman Joneus is released in two different color versions. 156418.jpg|Live Action colors pictured 129284.jpg|Animation colors pictured Ultra Hero 500 Ultraman Joneus Spark Doll (anime ver.) GASHAPON EXCLUSIVE Ultraman Joneus (anime ver.) SPARK DOLL.jpg Trivia *All of the Ultras with a time limit on Earth like planets, Joneus and his people have the longest time limit at four minutes. *The red and white Ultra was originally known simply as Ultraman to the humans but it was later learned that Joneus was his real name around episode 20. *He is alternately known as Ultraman Joe, Jonias or J. *Ultraman Joneus was the first anime Ultraman show in the entire series. *Despite being introduced around the same time as Ultraman 80, Joneus is not considered a 'Brother', as he isn't even from the same continuity as other Ultras. * So far, Joneus is the only Ultraman to team up with a Super Sentai team, the Battle Fever J team, two Kamen Riders (Kamen Rider Stronger and Kamen Rider V3), the Japanese Spider-Man and Doremon in a stage show, and Battle Fever J Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi. id:Ultraman Joneus ja:ウルトラマンジョーニアス Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Anime Category:Showa Ultras Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Movie Heroes Category:The☆Ultraman Category:Live action appearances Category:The☆Ultraman Characters